Sentinel
The members of Sentinel have one burning goal: to bring law and order back to the streets of Clint City! And if they have to set fire to the town and bathe it in blood to do so… then that’s exactly what they’ll do. Release Date September 17th, 2006 Bonus +8 Attack- Sentinel's Attack points are increased by 8 points. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives them an extra attack of 8, which helps them in low-pill fights. *Many of the cards have very good stats. *Many of the cards also have good abilities to couple with their stats. *They have many good 5* cards with good abilities and stats. *They don't rely much on their bonus to win, so they are still good when facing Nightmare and Piranas. *They are a very good clan in mono decks. *They are also a good clan to use in T2. Disadvantages: *They rely on their abilities, so they are weak when going up against GHEIST and Roots. *Their bonus gets counteracted when facing attack-reducing clans, such as Sakrohm and Montana. *They are also weak against power manipulation. *Many of the cards are often banned from ELO, due to their abilities and stats. *They are an expensive clan to collect. Trivia *The clan name comes from the word 'sentinel', which means guardian. Coincidentally, the robots from Marvel Comics, who are instructed to keep law and order by destroying any mutants they encounter, are called Sentinels. *The Sentinel's finishing animation has two long tasers appearing from the screen and sticking on the opponent's card, shocking it, until it is destroyed. *The webcomics did have a series dedicated to the clan, called Sentinel Stories. *They are tied with the Roots for having the most Cr cards, with both clans having six each. *Their colors are navy blue and gold, which are standard colors for cops. *They are the first clan to have more than one Legendary card. *Their symbol is a golden star badge, a tool often used by cops or law keepers to identify themselves during their investigations. **The badge also shows, in some police departments, the rank of different cops. *The clan's secondary bio reads "Strong and stable, our police force are all set to protect the citizens against any threat. Attacking and defending with solid abilities and excellent stats has never been so easy. But with our relative lack of damage, you’d better shoot a few times!" Members Legendary *Aviria Ld *Valentina Ld Mythic * Dragan Mt Collector *Copper Cr (Former leader of Sentinel) *Melissa Cr *Skullface Cr *Swidz Cr *Tessa Cr *ZRobbie Cr Rare *Chloe *Earl *Geoffrey *Havok (Current leader of Sentinel) *Hawk *Jakson *Kamakura *Lara Hate *McLain *Miss Chloe *Pavel *Poe *Redfield *Sammy *Scar *Slade *Statam Uncommon *Carmen *Coby *Cyborg *Fletcher *Flinch *Harvey *Irene *John *Josh *Kyle *Lehane *Mandy *Martha *Melvin *Miranda *Owen *Palmer *Rick *Rust *Zdrone Common *Amy *Aurelia *Carlos *Dayton *Judge Scare *Katja *Klaus *Lacasse *Luis *Luke *Malia *Morgan *Rebecca *Robin *Skiner *Smith *Thomy *Tobbie *Westwood *William *Zhang Gallery hud-sentinel.png|Clan stats boarder Sentinel Booster Pack.png|Special card pack SENTINEL_42.png|Sentinel clan symbol- golden star badge SENTINEL_42 (1).png|New Sentinel clan symbol- Police Badge Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Sentinel Category:Sentinel Males Category:Sentinel Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD